


Love Is The Drug

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Roxy Music (Band)
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, this is really bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Eddie gets fucking wrecked.
Relationships: Bryan Ferry/Eddie Jobson, with implied Bryan Ferry/Brian Eno
Kudos: 5





	Love Is The Drug

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry

One stormy night, Bryan sat at the dining room table with Eddie Jobson, his new hire, sitting at the opposite end. Bryan had not taken the departure of Eno all that well to say the least. He had fallen into a deep depression, drinking and trying to forget all about him. But now he had his replacement, so young and wide-eyed. He looked like a tiny fawn. And those cheekbones, by GOD, those cheekbones were to DIE for.

He had to have him. He had to.

Bryan could sense that Eddie was maybe a bit uncomfortable by the candlelit dinner. It did seem a bit overboard. But Bryan knew how to turn on that classic Ferry Charm that would put his mind at ease.

“So… Eddie… How’s your sex life…?” Just saying the word ‘sex’ was enough to make Bryan horny. After all, he was the most sexual man in the universe.

Eddie, a bit taken aback by the question, tried to think of what to say. “Well, I had a girlfriend, but she broke up with me.”

“Ah, heartbreak… It is quite a tragedy… when a man… loses his lady…” Ferry began thinking of Eno, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Besides, now I can experiment more, and try different things.” Eddie fumbled with his fork, trying to muster the courage to say what he needed to say. “To be honest, I’ve been feeling a bit bi-curious, lately.”

“Oh… Well, you’ve come to the right place… because I too have… homosexual tendancies…”

“Oh my god,” Eddie said, a bit aroused. “Can we… Should we..?”

“Yes.” Bryan had already taken off his clothes, revealing his long, thick, hard man-meat.

Eddie just dropped his trousers and bent over the table. “Take me, Daddy.”

Gazing at the taut, young ass waiting for him to take it, Bryan was tempted to dive right in. But he knew this virgin must be prepared first, before the dick. He grabbed some olive oil from the kitchen and poured it on his fingers and slipped them inside the tight hole. Eddie gasped at the sudden intrusion. Bryan certainly wasn’t wasting time getting down to business.

The digits fiddled about, lightly brushing against the prostate, making Eddie moan loudly. Ferry leaned over and nipped at Eddie’s earlobe. “Enjoying yourself…?” He said seductively.

“Oh god, yeah, yeah, I need more…”

“Oh… you’ll get more… A lot more…” Ferry withdrew his fingers and positioned his dick at the hole. “I am… rather large… so try to relax…”

Eddie braced himself for what was to come but nothing could’ve prepared him for THIS. Bryan’s dick entered him, the width of the organ stretching his hole wide open. He was so THICK. The younger man took deep breaths as Bryan began moving inside him, back and forth. He couldn’t lie, it did hurt a little bit, but it also felt good somehow. Especially as Ferry’s cock hit his sweet-spot. Eddie didn’t need to jack off, Bryan was doing that for him from the inside. And it was incredible. Being stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey, Eddie went all limp on the table, allowing himself to be used like a fuck doll.

Ferry leaned over Eddie’s body, pinning his wrists to the table as he thrusted into him. Eddie was like a tight, warm vice around his cock. Fucking Eno had been nice, sure, but this… This was on another level entirely. Quite possibly better. He felt a warmth build up in his balls and into the base of his dick. It kept growing and growing, right past the point of overload, but still Ferry did not cum. He pushed faster and faster into Eddie’s body, feeling himself getting closer to the final breaking point. Judging by all the loud moans he was making, Eddie was getting close too.

Eddie came first, shooting a modest jet of semen onto the marble floor. But Ferry… Ferry unloaded almost half a gallon of cum right into Eddie’s guts, causing his belly to distend and swell, bursting some of the buttons on his shirt. Eddie groaned from the pain. Ferry pulled out and the young violinist collapsed on the floor, clutching his stomach as cum poured out his gaping hole. He started to cough and out of his mouth came a small amount of Bryan’s jizz.

“Oh… that was… incredible…” Bryan looked down at Eddie and the Ground Zero of his ass. “Oh Eddie, darling… I am sorry… but they don’t call me… the most sexual man in the universe… for nothing…”

Eddie didn’t respond. The sex was so intense, it knocked him out cold. Bryan shook his head and picked up Eddie and carried him in his arms to the master bathroom. “I’ll get you… cleaned up… I promise next time… I will… restrain myself…”

The end.


End file.
